


The Cat's Pyjamas

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: CLOTHES!, Gen, I Don't Think He Has a Normal Speaking Voice, Shigure's a Bastard, Yuki isn't Helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Shigure needs Kyo to try on a suit, and Kyo hates it. Hilarity ensues.
Kudos: 8





	The Cat's Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> First one in Fruits Basket! I stewed over this for awhile. I was gonna add more, but I feel like it's good as is. Enjoy, friends.

“I will not!”

Shigure sighed. Of course he wouldn’t. “Kyo, all I’m asking is that you try it on. You need nice clothes just in case.”

“Hell no, Shigure! I’ll do a lot of things, but I’m not putting on the damn suit.”

“If the stupid cat put as much energy into school as he did yowling he’d have straight A’s,” Yuki said walking by the room towards the laundry.

“What was that ya damn rat!?” Kyo shouted.

“He has a point,” Shigure said, rubbing his chin. “Why won’t you try it on?”

“Cause it’s straight outta the eighties is why. Who the hell wears powder blue suits with shoulder pads nowadays?”

Shigure’s heart sank. “It’s… It’s mine.”

“Yeah, so you can wear it, grandpa. Not me.”

“Who you callin’ a grandpa!? I’m in my thirties!” Shigure shouted.

“I’m home! Is everything okay?” Asked the femme member of the house and Kyo folded his arms and looked away. There was a way to use her to his advantage, but how? Come on Shigure, use that brain. Aha!

“Tohru, could I get some help up here!” He shouted. Kyo looked like he got sprayed with a water bottle.

“You… You monster.”

“You brought this on yourself.”

‘You’re as much a bastard as the damn rat!”

“Yowling. Schoolwork,” Yuki said, walking back by with a laundry basket. “Hello Ms. Honda.”

“Hi Sohma!” She said, passing him in the hall, then came in. “What’s with all the screaming?”

“Well, I’m trying to get Kyo to try on an old suit so that he can have some nice clothes but he’s fighting me tooth and nail,” Shigure said, doing his best pout.

“I’ll show you tooth and nail. I’m not wearing a grandpa suit!”

Tohru put her fist to her mouth, her eyes sparkling. Yes. Way to go Tohru!

“Well, Kyo, you really should at least try it on to get the size right. There’s lots of different cuts and styles.”

Wait, this isn’t what he planned. Please stop, Tohru.

“Maybe a compromise? At least put it on to get a size, then you and I can go get you a suit that looks good on you. I’m sure Shigure wouldn’t mind.”

“Actually, Shigure would very much mind,” Shigure said. “The whole point was so I didn’t have to spend money at a tailor.”

“You should have thought about that before you started insisting,” Kyo said, snatching up the hangar. “I’ll try it on, but you’re footing the bill on my permanent suit, got it?”

Shigure sniffed but nodded, then pulled his wallet out. Why do you have to come across so sensible Tohru? This was gonna hurt. He’d just take it out on the editor later probably. She liked it, no matter what she said.

“Fine, but there’s a budget. I only have 10,000 yen to throw at this problem. Anymore and I can’t help.” he said, passing over the money.

“That’ll be fine. Shigure, that suit is old. I just want to see Kyo in it, but he’d look better in something slim cut and modern.”

And once more, a blow to the ego. Was it really that bad? It wasn’t that old, was it? He did the math in the air. When did he buy it? ‘99, maybe? Okay, it was that old. Maybe it was time to modernize. His wallet ached at the thought. The bathroom door slid open and Kyo stepped out with a scowl but honestly…

“That’s not a bad look, actually,” Shigure said.

“No, it goes well with his hair. The shoulder pads are a bit much. So is the fake boutineer.”

“These things are all removable,” Shigure said, waving his hands up and down, shooing Tohru out of the way and stepping up to Kyo. Kyo hissed at him but Shigure ignored it in only the way a dog could and reached into the jacket anyway, pulling out both the shoulder pads and unfastening the boutineer. “There. Give him a real boutineer, and he’s good to go.”

“No. The problem is the blue. You can’t wear blue to a funeral, Shigure,” Kyo said.

“You have a funeral?” Tohru asked, mortified.

“Yeah. Yuki’s if he makes one more quip about my grades.”

Tohru forced a smile, but her eyes were absolutely terrified. No more fighting, please.

“Have better grades and there’d be nothing to quip about,” Shigure said, diffusing the situation before it could even begin to be a problem. “I like the blue, but if you two want to go out and suit shop, fine by me. Remember the budget.”

“Am I wearing this?” Kyo asked, annoyed.

“No. Go put on normal clothes. Don’t ruin my suit.”

“It’ll be fun!” Tohru said.

Kyo went back into the bathroom grumbling to himself. Fucking clothes shopping. If he could get away with it, he just wouldn’t wear any, but at least it was with Tohru. If it was with her, he’d do anything, even wear a suit. Who knows. Maybe he’d actually find a nice one. It was worth a shot, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash the kudos button and let me know! Comments are always welcome, but not at all required.


End file.
